


Everything good happens at 3 a.m.

by JauntyHako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, Gabriel has no shame, M/M, Michael runs around with a clipboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this AU!prompt: ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything good happens at 3 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I just couldn't help imagining this with Gabriel and well ... it only went downhill from there.

 

What was it with stupid things happening at 3 a.m.? Sam almost fell out of bed by the fire alarm blaring. He seriously pondered just staying in bed at this time – it was the middle of january for god's sake and also the middle of the night. But then he smelled smoke.

By the time he got out of bed and into the hallway it was already crowded, the other students in the dorm trying to get out. Despite the general sense of doom it went about surprisingly orderly. Sam even caught up with Dean, who – of course – came from the girl's wing, wearing nothing but his jeans.

They gave each other a nod to affirm they were both okay.

 

And that was how Sam ended up standing outside in his briefs, his brother smelling like flowers at his side. The space outside crowded quickly and was almost full of students by the time the firetrucks arrived. No one could see any flames, but there was plenty of smoke coming from the windows and the main entrance hall. Sam watched in rapt attention – and not little worry for all his textbooks – as the firefighters went in. Some of the students had brought their most prized possessions with them outside. They clutched their text books and notebooks.

 

Sam watched them, thinking how anyone could be so stupid as to try to save their belongings from fire when their life as in danger and berating himself for not doing the same, when he heard a distasteful sniff.

 

„Should have stayed at my parents house.“

 

Sam turned around. Maybe he shouldn't have. Dean squeaked behind him and retreated. Sam tried desperately to look the guy in the face. His eyes were glued to the other's nose.

 

„Oh my God, why aren't you wearing any pants?“

 

The guy looked at him as if he was crazy.

 

„Dude. Fire? You're not wearing pants either.“

 

Sam put his hands in front of his face to shield himself, and barely peeked through two fingers.

 

„But you're … you ...“

 

„I sleep in the nude.“ the guy said with more indignation than someone should be able to muster wearing nothing but goosebumps.

He made no intention of covering himself up, either. In fact, he had his hands on his hips, flaunting his nakedness as if it was the most natural thing. Which, alright, it was. Still.

 

At about this time he seemed to finally pick up on Sam being mighty uncomfortable.

 

„What? Does my junk put you off or something? I'm pretty sure you have the same equipment. If larger. Seriously, are you some kind of sasquatch or something?“

 

Before Sam could reply, another voice chimed in.

 

„Jesus Christ, Gabriel, put some clothes on.“

 

It was Michael, the most senior of the students both in sense of accomplishment and maturity. He didn't even flinch when Gabriel turned around to present his front side. Sam was just glad he didn't have to see it anymore.

 

„Yeah, sure, big bro. Just let me go in and grab something … oh wait, no. The dorm's on fire.“

 

To emphasise his point Gabriel wriggled his hips, which caused Michael to groan.

 

„Fine, whatever. Just don't … don't be all _you_ about it.“

 

„What's that even supposed to mean?“ Gabrield cried out but Michael had already left, probably to see if every student had made it out. He carried a clipboard for that purpose, Sam assumed. Or else he just really liked looking important with a clipboard in hand.

 

„Thinks he's so much better with his stupid clipboard.“ Gabriel said, voicing Sam's thoughts. Then he turned around.

 

„Hey, now that we're accounted for, wanna go somewhere warmer? There's a diner just around the corner. They don't mind naked people.“

 

Sam chortled despite himself.

 

„Speaking from experience?“  
  


Gabriel grinned.

 

„You have no idea. Make you a deal. You buy me dinner, I tell you the story of how I know about that rule.“

 

And Sam, knowing full well he was going to have a dinner date at 3 a.m. almost naked with a guy who had stripped even the 'almost', agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also at Tumblr ( http://chelsea-hako.tumblr.com/ ) and taking fic requests if my askbox says so


End file.
